Working Relationships
by LizzyB22
Summary: Christina Allen is a 22 year old girl who is trying to raise her wild 17 year old sister. Will the team help? Will relationships blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Christina Allen

Age-23

Nick Name- Chris

Eyes- Green

Hair- Light Brown

Weight- 119

Height- 5'5

Peircings- 2 in each ear and belly.

Riley Allen

Age-17

Nick Name- Ri

Eyes- Blue

Hair- Light Brown

Weight- 109

Height- 5'3

Pericings- 3 in each ear and belly.

Tattoos- A small butterfly on the inside of her hip bone.

AN: I have been sitting on this idea for a while. I also changed a few things. Dom doesn't own the store/cafe called Toretto's. Chris owns one and it's called Allen's. Chris and Riley are sisters. Their mom and dad died in a car crash. They live a block down from the team. (Jesse's and Vince's scars healed nicely and Brian is nowhere to be found.)...... This is my first story ever so bear with me.

Summary: Christina Allen is a 22 and is trying to raise her wild 17 year old sister. It isn't easy. Will the team be able to help? Will relationships blossom?

Chapter 1

Chris was working at the store when the sound of engines were heard. A Black Evo pulled up along with a Blue Civic. Riley Allen got out of the Evo pulled her hair into a messy bun, and her 21 year old boyfriend Trey got out of the Civic. They walked into the cafe and sat at the counter.

"Hey Guys." Chris while she whiped off the fairly dirty counter.

"Hey Chris." Riley Replied. "Hey." Trey said.

"You guys want something to eat?" Chris asked. She didn't like Trey, but she was going to be nice for Riley's sake.

"I'll have a water and a hot dog." Riley replied. She looked a Trey. "You want something?"

"No." Trey replied curtly.

Chris gave Riley what she ordered and two more cars pulled up. A yellow Skyline and a white Jetta. A guy got out of eat and sat down at the counter along with Riley and Trey.

"Hey Le, He Jess!" Chris said hapily.

"Sup Chris." They both replied simotaniously.

"Le, Jess, this is my baby sister Riley and her boyfriend Trey. Ri, Trey, this is Leon and Trey." Chris explained. "Hey." Riley said while she waved shyly. Leon and Jesse smiled back while Trey just nodded rudely.

There was an akward silence.

"Well I'm gonna go." Trey said suddenly. Riley kissed his cheek. "Bye." She said. "Bye Baby." He replied. He walked over to his car, got in, and dove away.

"So... how do you guys know each other?" Riley asked trying to start a coversation. She had seen them at the cafe once before but they were never properly introduced.

"Were good friends. And they live about a block down from us." Chris replied a little nervously. Leon and Jesse both looked at her with a dumbfounded expressions.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go." Riley said with a warm smile on her face. "Where are you going?" Chris asked suspisously. Riley hated when Chris asked her about where she was going or who she was gonna be with, but she knew Chris was just trying to look out for her.

"I'm just gonna go back home." Riley repiled with a sigh.

"Well Leon and his friends are having a party tonight. Do you wanna go?" Chris asked hopefully. She had been really busy with the shop lately and hadn't got to spend a lot of time with Riley. A party wasn't the best place to spend time with someone, but it was a start.

"No, but I'll see ya at home." Riley replied. She had somewhere to be but she wasn't going to let Chris know that.

I hope I did okay for my first chapter ever. Let me know what you think. Please review! I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really glad that everyone likes my story. Let me know if you have any ideas on what should happen or what you want to happen. Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one is a little longer. For all you who thought Trey was a shady character........ you were right!! Well here is my 2nd chapter.

Chapter 2

(After Riley Left.)

"So, why didn't you tell her about the races?" Jesse asked confused.

"Because as soon as she watches it she'll want to race, and I really don't want that for her. I don't want her to end up like my parents did." Chris said with a sigh.

"What happened to them?" Jesse asked suspisously.

"They died in a car crash." Chris responded sadly.

"Oh, sorry Chris I-." Jesse was cut off by her. "It's okay Jess."

There was an akward silence.

"Are you still comming to the races tonight?" Leon asked Chris.

"Yea." Christina replied simply. Everytime she thought about her parents and how they died she got sad. They were hit by a street racer who was running from the cops. She didn't have anything against them. She is close with Leon..... and Jesse. "Well, meet us at the house around 10:30." Leon said."Alright, I'll see you then." Chris replied hapily. She knew Leon was worring about her, and she hated when he did it.

"See Ya." Both Leon and Jesse responded. They got in their cars and drove off. Chris closed up the store and drove home. When Chris got home she walked inside and kicked off her shoes. She walked upstairs and took a shower. When she got out she put on a pair of clean panties and a bra, faded blue jeans, a green halter top, and a pair of white PHAT farms. She but on a little bit of make up and curled her hair, and grabbed her purse and cell phone and drove the the teams house. Then she walked up to the door and knocked. Leon answered.

"Hey." Leon said as he looked Chris up and down."You look hott." He said with a smirk on his face. Chris laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself." She replied with the same smirk on her face. Leon was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a jersey, and a pair of timberlands. She kissed his cheek and they walked inside.

"Sorry about Riley. She doesn't spend to much time away from Trey." Chris said, trying to explain why her sister didn't come.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time." Leon said trying to improve her mood. They walked into the kitchen and saw the team sitting down talking. Chris looked around.

"Hey Letty, Hey guys." Chris said hapily. Letty smiled ather best friend. "Hey Chica." She replied. They guys all nodded their heads.

"You guys ready?" Dom asked. "Yea." They all responded. They walked outside and Chris got in Leon's skyline.

(In the SkyLine.)

"Why did you tell Riley we are friends?" Leon asked dejectedly. "Is that what we are? Because usally when people sleep together, kiss all the time, and spend all your time with them it means their together."

"I wanna be with you Le, I just don't want to tell Ri so soon. My Ex wasn't a good guy. Riley and Ty didn't really get along. Ever since then Riley hasn't been the same around my boyfriends." Chris replied with a grim expression. "Oh, Okay." Leon knew there was more to that story then Chris was letting on, but he also knew she didn't want to talk about it. They pulled into the racing scene and team got out of their cars. They walked over to Hector.

"Hector man. Hook us up." Dom said as they did a handshake.

"Already done Ese. You're in the first race, Vince is in the second race, and Letty is the third." Hector replied.

"Thanks Hector." Dom said gratefully."No problem. The buy in is 3 grand." Hector said as Dom handed him the money. Chris and Letty went to watch as Vince and Leon went to talk. After a while Leon came back with a smirk on his face.

"What's Up?" Chris asked. She was wondering why he was so happy all of a sudden.

"I'm racing." Leon replied. "I thought you only did the scanners now?" Chris asked confused.

"Sorry baby, but Vince said he would watch the scanners for me. I couldn't pass up the offer." He replied with his trademark grin. They looked over at the finish line just in time to see Dom get first.

"He wins everytime." Letty said with as they all laughed.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Please review. I'm sorry this chapter was short! I PROMISE the next one will be longer. Don't forget if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks!

Liz


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm thrilled to know everyone likes my story. The past 2 chapters weren't very exciting so I'm trying to come out of my shell a little. Just to clear some things up Trey is 20. It was a typo when I wrote 21. I know it's not a big diffrence but hey, I wanted there to be an age diffrence. Chris doesn't like Trey bc she thinks he is too old for Riley, which he is. And Trey has a history with playing other girls. I forgot to put that in. Sorry if this is confusing. Please let me know if you guys have any ideas. By the way Im sorry I wasn't very discriptive on the race.

Chapter 3

Leon got into his skyline and drove to the starting line. Chris walked up to his window and poked her head in.

"Please be carefull Le." She said with a sigh.

"I will. Don't worry." Leon told her, trying to calm her down. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Chris smiled and walked away to watch the race. She looked at Leon and gave him a reasuring thumbs up. Leon laughed.

He turned up his radio and thought to himself. Hector told him there was only one other guy that was good and he was driving a Civic. He turned on his sprays and checked everything. A skank that was wearing close to nothing walked in front of the cars and raised her arms above her head. The 4 cars on the starting line reeved their engines and got ready. The skank dropped her hands and all the cars took off. Leon got a good start and was in the lead with the Civic right behind him. The other 2 cars were about the length of 2 cars behind. Chris was watching anxouisly from the sidelines. Leon shifted to 4th and kept his spot. The driver of the Civic tried to get around Leon but Leon swirved over. He shifted to 4th and noted how the race was ending. The driver of the Civic hit NOS and shot ahead of Leon.

"Too soon dawg." Leon said before he hit his NOS and went shooting past the Civic and across the finish line in first place.

Leon got out of his Skyline and everyone surrounded him. Chris walked up to him and he placed and passionate kiss on her lips. The person that was driving the Civic go out of his car and walked behind Leon. He tapped him on his shoulder and when Leon turned around he hit him square in the jaw.

"What the fu-." Chris stopped because she saw that it was Trey who hit him.

"I won that race fair and square. He's a fucking cheater." Trey replied to what Chris was gonna say.

"That's bullshit. I didn't-." Leon was also cut off because he saw Riley walk into their little circle. Chris looked at her shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here Riley?" Chris asked her, pissed that she was at the races. She already warner her about the races. Riley was about to respond but Vince's voice rang threw everyone's ears.

"WE GOT COPS, COPS, COPS! LET'S MOVE!" He said quickly.

Everyone started running to their cars and Chris got seperated from Riley in the crowd. She got in Leon's car and they drove away. Riley spotted Trey started running towards his car but he took off.

"Shit!" Rileu said loudly. She couldn't believe he just left her here. Riley was about to start running when Jesse pulled up next to her.

"Get in." Jesse said simply but quickly. Riley got in and Jesse sped off. There was a cop on there tail.

"Hold On." Jesse said with a smirk on his face much like Leon's. Riley put a death grip on her seat belt and hung on while Jesse tried to loose the cop. They weaved in and out of steets until they lost the cop. Jesse slowed down a little and Riley eased up on her seat belt.

"Thanks." Riley said with a sigh.

"It's no problem, but why weren't you with they Trey dude." Jesse asked suspisiously.

"Yea, about that ..." She trailed off. "Can you take aleft up here?" Riley asked Jesse.

"Sure." He replied looking a little unsure. He turned left.

"Stop at the 3rd house on the right." Riley said, and Jesse did just that.

"I'll just be a second." Riley said before she got out of the Jetta. She looked around and you could tell they were having a party. The music was blaring and there were tons of people inside. She walked into Trey's house and looked around for him. She spotted Trey's best friend Shane and walked up to him.

"Hey Shane. Have you seen Trey?" Riley yelled over the music.

"Yea, he's over there." Shane pointed to where Trey was talking in the corner with a skank. She walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a cold stare.

"Hey Baby." Trey said like nothing was wrong.

"Don't hey baby me. Where the hell were you? There were cops everywhere and you fucking left me there." Riley said harsly. She couldn't believe he was playing dumb.

"I thought you got a ride with someone." Trey responded defensly.

"Whatever Trey. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. Were done." Riley told him.

Riley started walking away and Trey grabbed her by the sholders and threw her against the wall. "Were not over until I saw where over." He said in a deathly quiet voice.

"Please stop Trey. You're hurting me." Riley said depretly trying to get him to let go. But he didn't stop.

"She said let her go." Said a ticked off voice from behind.

A/N: Dunn, Dunn, Dunn. CLIFFHANGER! Who do you think it was? lol. This one was a lot longer.Let me know what ya thought. I tried really hard on this chapter and I like it. I hope you guys do too. Review for me and tell me what you think. Let me know of you guys have any ideas on suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm glad you lied my other chapter and the cliffhanger. It was a little longer than the rest of the chapters. Sorry It took so long. I have been really busy with school. I hope you like!

Chapter 4

"She said let her go." Said a ticked off voice from behind.

Trey looked behind him to see Leon with Chris and Jesse standing behind him. Leon had called Jesse's cell phone looking for him and Jesse explained the whole thing. When Jesse told them how Trey left Chris at the races, Chris suggested they go over there because Riley would be pissed and it wouldn't be pretty. Chris looked over at her baby sister and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

Trey let Riley go but not before whispering"This isn't over" in her ear. It was quite enough to where Chris, Leon, or Jesse couldn't here. Riley ran over to Chris and hugged her. She could feel Trey's eyes burning into her back but she just kept walking.

"Riley get in the SkyLine." Chris said. Riley didn't want to argue so she did as she was told.

"Jess just follow us." Leon told him.

They got in their cars and Chris sighed.

"What happend" Chris asked with a sigh.

"I tried to tell him it was over and he flipped out." Riley explained. She was visible shakking because she was still shook up about Trey's last words. He had never acted like that before and now that he did it scared her. Riley looked up at Chris from the back seat with tears in her eyes.

"He said it wasn't over." Riley stated.

"It's over Riley. We won't let anything happen to you." Leon said from the driver seat. Chris nodded her head indicating that he was telling the truth. The rest of the ride home was quite. When they got to their house Riley and Chris thanked Leon and Jesse and they went inside.

"Are you okay" Chris asked sincerly.

"I'll be fine." Riley said. "Just a little scared."

Chris hugged her. "I have to tell you something. I know it isn't a great time, but I can't keep this from you anymore." Chris said. Riley looked at her with a confused expression. "What is it" She asked. "Well..." Chris started. "Leon is more than a friend." Riley waited for her to finish. "I have been with him for the past month." Chris finished. Riley's expression went from suprised, to hurt, to betrayed, back to suprised, and then to angry.

"You lied to me" Riley asked with tears in her eyes.

"Ri, I'm sorry. I" Riley cut her off.

"How could you lie to me after everything we went through with Ty. It started out just like this. With the lying." Riley replied. "I haven't been lying to everyone Riley. The team knows." Chris defended.

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better Chris. That I was the last one to know. That I was the only one you lied to." Riley stated. Chris cringed. She set herself up or that one.

"Besides... How do I know I can trust Leon" Riley asked. "How do I know he won't rape you and beat me, like Ty did" Riley asked tearing up again.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I left it on another cliffhanger. I'm evil! lol. Jkiddin! Sorry this chapter was so short! I am thinking about writting another story like this! Thanks and Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Besides... How do I know I can trust Leon" Riley asked. "How do I know he won't rape YOU and beat Me, like Ty did" Riley asked tearing up again.

_**I walk a lonely road**_

_**The only one I that have ever known**_

**_Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_**

"Leon is nothing like Ty. He helped you when Trey had you up against the wall. If it wasn't for him who knows what might have happend." Chris replied defending Leon.

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**_

**_Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_**

Riley sighed. She was still upset from what happend earlier that night. She knew how much it hurt Chris when she brought up the past, or Ty for that matter. He would always use Riley for a punching bag and always use Chris for his his sexual needs. Even when she didn't want it. Chris had had enough the last time Ty raped her and, that is why they moved to L.A. If they were still in New York there was a good chance Ty would find them. And neither girl wanted that. Riley was pulled herself out her her thoughts and hugged Chris.

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

"I know And I'm sorry for bringing Ty up. I was just upset that you didn't tell me and started rambling." Riley said. Chris hugged her.

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then I walk alone**_

"It's okay. I should have told you." Chris replied.

_**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh**_

_**Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah**_

There was a long silence because both girls were lost in their thoughts. Chris was thinking about just what Riley thought she was thinking about.

_**I'm walking down the line**_

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_**On the border line of the edge**_

_**And were I walk alone**_

"You have to tell Leon about what happened with Ty." Riley said.

_**Read between the lines of what's**_

_**Fucked up and every things all right**_

_**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**_

_**And I walk alone**_

"I know." Chris replied sadly. "I know."

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

**_I walk alone  
I walk a..._**

Riley got up.

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then I walk alone**_

" I'm going to bed. Night Chris, love ya." Riley sad before she walked up the steps.

_**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh**_

_**Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah**_

"Love ya too." Chris yelled after her.

**_I walk alone  
I walk a..._**

Chris walked over to the couch and layed down. All the memories of Ty came back and she cried. She cried so hard her body shook. He did so many horrible things to her besides rape. He mentally abused her as well. Filled her head with so many things that she thought she could never get over. He never did hit her though. He had Riley for that. Chris tried to stop him but it just made it worse for her. She did all she could to stop him from hitting her sister. That is until one day Riley took her aside and told her that no matter what happened or what they said he wouldn't stop. Instead of fighting back for the 100th time they would lay there.

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**_

**_Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._**

Chris didn't want that kind of live for her or her baby sister, but no matter what she did she couldn't stop it. Chris cried herself to sleep and little did she know that Riley was upstairs doing the same thing.

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then I'll walk alone!**_

(The next day.)

Riley got up and took a shower. When she got out she put on a black bra and panties, a pair of black cheerleading shorts, a pink wife beater, and a pair of Nike's. She pulled her hair into a pretty ponytail and went downstairs. Chris was sitting at the table sipping on something.

"Since when do you drink coffee" Riley asked puzzled. Chris never drank coffee.

"Never. It's hot chocolate." Chris replied with a smirk. "Where are ya going this early" Chris asked.

" For a jog. A little fresh air will do me good." Riley replied.

Chris smiled. She used to jog with Riley when they lived in New York. But that was before Ty happend.

"Alright. Don't be too long though. We" Chris was cut off because the door bell rang.

"Don't get up." Riley said. "I'll get it."

Riley ran to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was none other than Leon.

"I need to talk to Chris." Leon said.

A/N: Hey guys... sorry! Another cliff hanger. lol. I love them! Ha Ha! Well sorry it took so long to update. I have been taking care of an elderly man with my mom and my computer has been down for a while! I'm glad you guys like this story! Please, Please, Please... REVIEW! The next chapter will be longer! Thanks bunchies for all your wonderful reviews! And thanks to all those who gave my story a chance! P.S: Inscase you guys didn't know. The song was Boulevard Of Broken Dreams By Green Day!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I need to talk to Chris." Leon said.

"Sure." Riley replied curtly. She led Leon into the kitchen where Chris was still drinking her hot chocolate. Chris looked up and smiled and then looked at Riley curiously. It was a look that said what-does-he-want? Riley shook her head from where she was standing behind Leon to let her know she didn't have a clue.

"I'm gonna go. I'll be back later." Riley said before she left.

"Soooo..." Chris said slowly.

"How ya feeling?" Leon asked just as slowly.

"I'm hanging in there." Chris replied.

"I know what it's liek to have a little sister. I always worrie about mine." Leon said.

"You have a sister?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yea. She is 18. She lives in Miami." Leon replied.

"Oh." Chris said.

"Well I came here to ask you if you and Riley wanted to go with us to a club tonight?" Leon asked.

"What about Riley. She isn't 18."

"Wella friend of ours owns the club, so it shouldn't be a problem." He replied.

"Alright." She said.

"Well I gotta get back. Be at our house at 9:00. Bye baby. See ya tonight."

"Bye." She replied. They kissed and Leon walked out.

About an hour later Riley came back all sweaty from her jog. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and looked at Chris before taking a sip.

"What did Leon want?" Riley asked suspisiously.

"He wants us to go to a club with him." Chris said.

"Alright!" Riley replied like a little school girl. "When?"

"We have to be over at his house at 9." Chris replied.

"Alright. I'm gonna go shower and make a phone call."

Riley ran up the stairs to her room. She was excited to go to the club. She grabbed her cell phone

off of her dresser and dialed a fimiliar number.

"Hello?" Replied the voice.

"Hey gurlie!" It's me. Riley said.

"Oh Hey Ri. What's Up.?" Riley was talking to her best friend in the whole world. Her name is Natasha and she is 17. The same age as Riley. She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and she weighs 115. Riley called her Tash and their usally always together.

"Nothing much. Just going to a club tonight. You wanna come?"

"Hell yeah." Tash replied. "When and where?"

Riley laughed. "Be at my house before 7. We'll get ready here." She said.

"No problem. C-Ya then Ri." Tash said happily.

"Bye. C-Ya later." Riley replied before hanging up.

Riley ran downstairs. "Chris... Tash is comming us. You don't think they'll care do you?" Riley asked with puppy eyes. "Ri. What have I told you about asking before you pull shit like this?" Chris asked. "Sorry. But Tash goes almost everywhere with me." Ri said defensely.

"It's okay with me. But next time ask." Chris said caving for her little sister.

"THANK YOU!" Riley replied before she kissed her sisters cheek. "She'll be here before 7." Riley said quickly.

Chris rolled her eyes. "What is it with you two and taking so long to get ready?" Chris asked with a laugh.

A/N: Hey Guys! Natasha is a bug new character. She will be in the next chapters a lot! Please please please review. Lately not a lot of people have been reviewing! But thanks to LettyTheRacerGirl, Gem Dennis, steves-girls, paulssgirlygirl, penny, Scorching Reality, and all the others that reviewed! Thanks for everyone's support! Let me know if you guys have any ideas or suggestions. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6:45 rolled around and there was a knock at the door. Riley had just gotten out of the shower and wasn't dressed yet. She yelled from her spot at the stairs.

"Chris, get the door. It's Tash." Riley said. There was no answer. "Chris." Riley yelled again. She sighed and ran downstairs to get the door. All she had was a white towel wrapped around her. She opened the door thinking it was Natasha and gasped. It was Jesse.

"Hey Jess. What are you doing here." Riley asked.

Jesse smirked. "I'm here to see you."

"Why?" Riley asked again.

"I been wanting to give you something." He said with his smirk getting bigger by the second.

"What is it?"

"This." Jesse said as he leaned in closer. They were moving closer and closer. Riley could feel Jesse's hot breath on her lips. Just as their lips were about to connect...

BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP BBBBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPP BBBBBBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP

Riley sighed, rolled over, and turned her alarm off.

"Damn alarms." She mumbled. Riley had gotten off of the phone with Tash and took a nap. She set her alarm so she wouldn't sleep tp long, Although it was a good dream. Riley was broken out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. She ran downstairs to open it. When she did she saw the happy face of Tash. That instantly made Riley feel better.

"Hey Gurlie!" Tash said as she hugged her best friend. "How have you been?"

"Good." Riley replied, "Now that your here anyway."

Tash but an arm around her best friend and they started walking up the stairs.

"Why don't you tell me all about it." Tash said. Riley laughed. Chris always knew how to make her feel better. When they got to her room, Riley told her all about it.

Tash smiled. "You can put all your worries behind you chica, because tonight, were gonna party our little asses off."

Riley laughed. "Yes we are."

"Now, let's get ready." Tash said happily.

2 Hours Later

"Riley! Tash! Hurry up. We're gonna be late." Chris said. She had gotten ready an hour ago and she was still waiting for them to come down. A second later she heard her sister's voice.

"Hold your horses Chris, we comming!" Riley yelled from her spot at the top of the stairs. Riley came down wearing a pair of black dickies, a black wife beater that ended right below her belly button, and a pair of white PHAT Farms. Then Tash came down the stairs. She was wearing a short deniem skirt, a pink wife beater, and a pair of pink flip flops. They both had their hair curly, and really cute accesories on such as big hoop earings, cute bracelets, and cute belly button rings in. Chris was worried she was under dressed, but quickley recovered. Leon didn't care what she looked like. She was wearing a pair of blue jean hip huggers, a tight black Ramones t shirt, and a pair of black flip flops.

Chris laughed. "It's about time." They got in Chris' car and drove a few blocks over to the teams house. Chris knocked on the door and Vince answered it.

"Hey Ladies." Vince said with a smirk. He knew Chris was taken but the other two teenagers in front of him were looking pretty fine.

"Back off Vince, their jail bait." Chris said laughing and poking a finger in his chest. He moved aside and let them in. Chris walked over to Leon who was standing in the kitchen and gave him a kiss. Riley laughed and rolled her eyes at her sister's display of PDA and walked over to Jesse who was playing PS2 in the living room. Tash and Riley sat down and Tash elbowed Riley.

"Jesse this is my friend Tash. Tash this is Jesse." Riley said.

"The Jesse?" Tash asked with a laugh.

"Nice to know I've been talked about." Jesse said with a laugh. Riley blushed. She knew she shouldn't have talked to Tash. The rest of the team walked over.

"Guys this is my friend Tash. Tash the scruffy one over there that answered the door is Vince, the one beside Chris is Leon, her boy friend, the buff bald one is Dom, the girl next to him is Letty, his girl friend, and the girl next to her is Mia, Dom's sister." Riley said all in one breath. Tash gave her a little look of confusion and everyone laughed. They all exchanged their hello's.

"Alright." Dom said. "Everybody ready?"

"Yea." They all replied. They all got into diffrent cars. Dom and Letty in his RX-7. Vince in his Maxima. Chris and Leon in his SkyLine. And Jesse, Riley, and Tash in Jesse's Jetta. They drove to the club and piled out of the cars. Dom and the guys walked up to the bouncer while the girls stay back. Just incase their were any problems. They guys waved to the girls and they walked over. Leon slipped his arms around Chris' waist and smiled.

"Party time." He said with a laugh.

AN: Hey guys! I think you all have got the hint that Riley likes Jesse! lol. How did you like the dream thing? Let me know! Well PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And I am dying for some suggestions! Let me know what ya think! Well My next chapter will be up in about 3 or 4 days! Thanks to all those who continue to review!


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry it is really short and i...

Just to clear somethings up... Riley is 17 along with Tash, Jesse is 19, Chris is 22, along with Letty and Mia, and Leon, Vince, and Dom are all 25.

Chapter 8

"Party Time." Leon said with a laugh. Chris laughed as well and turned to face her sister and Tash.

"Stay together." Chris said sternly. "And you have school tomorrow, so we are leaving around 11." Chris said.

"Your no fun." Riley said with a laugh. "You sound like a granny."

"Yea well, I mean it. Now go have fun and stay out of trouble." Chris said as they left and Leon walked over. He handed her a drink and put his arms around her waist. Chris smiled and leaned into his chest.

"I'm falling in love with you." Leon said into her hair. Chris turned around and looked into Leon's eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you too." Chris said with a 100 watt smile. They slowly kissed and went to dance. Dom and Letty had just witnessed the event and were smiling.

"We used to be like that you know." Letty said with a sad smirk. "All lovey dovey and shit."

"Yeah we did. What happened?" Dom asked.

"You cheating." Letty said in a voice that Dom had never heard before. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"Letty I'm sorry." Dom said slowly. "It won't happen again. I love you Letty." Dom poured his heart out in those 11 words. He hugged Letty and they stayed like that for a long time.

"I love you to Dom, I love you to."

(Riley and Tash.)

Riley and Tash were watching everyone dance. Leon and a skank. Jesse and a skank. And Vince and a Skank.

"Why are we just sitting here watching everyone else dance?" Tash asked.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go hit the dance floor." Riley said making her way to where veryone else was dancing. A fast song came on and they made their way to the middle. Riley and Tash started bumping and grinding with two strangers. Everyone once in a while Riley would look over to see if Jesse was watching. And he was. Once the song was over, the guy that was dancing with Riley followed her. Tash walked off with the other guy.

"Im Nate. Nate Andrews." The guy said.

"I'm Riley. Riley Allen, and thanks for the dance. I'm not usually like that." Riley said with a smile.

"No problem." Nate said. "Your a junior at Los Angeles High School right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I am a senior there." Nate said with a laugh.

"I feel stupid because I don't remeber you." Riley said as she turned red.

"It's okay." He paused and wrote something down on the back of a card. "I gotta go but this is my cell number. Call me sometime." He said before he left. Tash walked over.

"Who was the hottie?" Tash said while watching him leave. Riley faced her.

"His name is Nate." She told her. "He said he is a senior at our school."

"Nate Andrews, yeah I think I've seen him around once." Tash informed her. "He's pretty popular." Riley looked around and saw Jesse talking with the same skank. Riley sighed and they walked over to Chris and Leon.

"I think we should go." Chris said. "You guys have school in the morning."

"Yea. I'm kinda tired." Riley said. They all said their good bye's and went home. Riley layed in bed that night and thought of how her life was back on track now. She didn't need a boy-friend. And she didn't need Jesse.

AN: Sorry it took so long! I know this chapter sucked and it was really short but I had to post it! The next chapter will be good! I have a little suprise for you guys! Please review and let me know any Ideas or suggestions! Critisism is welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

( Chris and Riley were living at the house with Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jesse. They sold their store called Allen's and were now working with Dom.)

Riley and Letty were on their way back from McDonald's getting food for the team.

"This is the first day of spring break." Riley said excitedly. She didn't have to go back to school for two more weeks.

"Yea, but now you get a lovely job." Letty said sarcasticlly.

"I thought you liked working at the garage." Riley asked suddenly confused. Letty never complained about having to get sweaty, dirty, and oily working on a car.

Letty laughed. "I do. But working with the guys 7 days a week, gets a little irritating." Riley laughed as well. "Yea. I can see how you would think that."

They arrived at the garage and handed out everyones food. While they were eating Chris decided to ask a question that she wanted to ask for a long time.

"Where is the sister you talk about all the time Dom? What was her name? Mia?" Chris asked slowly. She didn't know if it was a sore subject or not.

"Yea. Her name's Mia. And she's away at college." Dom said. He missed him sister and didn't wanna talk about it more. "So tell us more about you."

"What do you wanna know?" Chris asked.

"Well you have any brothers or any more sisters besides Riley? Why did you decide to leave New York? What did you choose L.A? Stuff Like that." Dom said.

"I don't have anymore brothers or sisters." Chris started. She looked at Riley and wondered if she should go on. Riley nodded to her and Chris sighed and took a deep breathe. This was the moment of truth.

"We left New York because I had an abusive boy friend." She paused and took a deep breathe." He beat Riley and he would rape me." Chris said. "We wouldn't even do anything and he would just start hitting Riley or he would drag me into the bed room." Chris put her head in her hands and started sobbing. The teams expression went from shocked, to sad, to angry, and bad to sad again. Riley just stayed silent.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Leon asked. He was hurt that she could keep something like that from him. Chris looked up.

"And say what?... Hey just to let you know, I got raped everyday by an asshole and I had to watch my sister get beat, knowing I could do nothing?" Chris asked. "Is that what you would have wanted to hear me tell you?" She asked again.

"I WANTED TO HEAR THE TRUTH!" Leon yelled at her. Riley flinched and Chris ran out. Riley shot him the worlds most nastiest glare and ran after her sister. You could hear Chris' car tires skreeching.

"Fuck." Leon said quietly.

"Good going asshole." Letty said as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"I know." Leon said. There was an akward silence. "What should I do?" He asked to no one in particular. Letty was right. He was an asshole.

"Go after her." Vince and Jesse said as they spoke up for the first time since the conversation started.

Leon got up and ran to his SkyLine after yelling a thanks to the team. He drove as fast as he could back to the house. He saw Chris' car in the drive way and he ran in the house up to him bedroom. Chris was furiously throwing stuff into a duffel bad.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Packing my shit up. I'm leaving." Chris said not even looking up.

"Stop Chris." Leon said sternly. But she didn't. "Please stop." He said in a voice that Chris barley heard. She stopped and turned to look at him. She stood in front of him and started to talk.

"I thought you wanted me gone." She said.

"I never said that." Leon informed her. "I was just mad that you didn't tell me sooner." There was a long pause and neither dared to say anything.

"I can't loose you Leon." Chris said with tears in her eyes.

"You won't." He replied as her hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. He kissed her and she kissed back. She took of his shirt and soon enought they were ripping each others clothes off.

"Where's Riley." Leon said in between kissed.

"Over at my house." She said also in between kisses. That was all Leon needed to hear before he layed her on the bed and made slow love to her.

A few hours later Chris and Leon came down stairs. Leon had boxers on and no shirt and Chris had on one of Leons T Shirts that ended right above her knee. They were in the kitchen getting something to drink when Riley stormed in the house.

"CHRISTINA LINDSAY ALLEN!" Riley yelled about to walk up the stairs.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN." Chris yelled back. Riley started walking that way cursing.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG, I THOUGHT-" Riley stopped when she saw Chris and Leon.

"So that's what's taking so long." Riley said as she looked at her sister. She smiled because her sister looked happy. If her sister was happy so was she. "Next time call." Riley said sternly. "You had me worried sick." When she said that Chris and Leon busted out laughing.

"What?" Riley asked confused.

"Who's the granny now?" Chris said in between bunches of laughter.

AN: This was a longer chapter! That wasn't the suprise thought. The suprise will probly be in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. There was something wrong with one of the authors notes I put up and it screwed something up. Please review! I can't wait to hear what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few months later.

(Everyone was doing good and Chris and Riley are now living with the team. Riley has her own room and Chris is sharing with Leon. Chris and Leon were as good as new and Riley had been getting really close to Nate, although he hasn't asked her out.)

Riley woke up to her alarm clock beeping in her ear. She turned it off, stretched out, and pushed the covers aside. Riley walked over to her dresser and pulled out what she was gonna wear today. Her outfit consisted of a white wife beater, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of white P.H.A.T Farms, and to top off her outfit she pulled a black racers jacket over her slender sholders. Riley was pulling her hair into a perfect pony tail when someone knocked on her door.

"Come In." Riley said thinking her sister was at the door. Dom walked in. "Oh hey Dom. What do you need?" Riley asked.

"Chris and Leon went to the garage to open up early, so I'm gonna take you to school." Dom informed her.

"Okay, that's fine." She said. Dom was about to walk out of the door but stopped and turned back around to face Riley.

"Do you mind working at the store after school?" Dom asked her. "Were pretty busy down at the shop and we don't have anyone to work at the store."

"I don't mind at all if your paying me." Riley said with a laugh. "I could use some extra money. I need to go to the mall and get some more clothes."

"Sure thing." Dom said as he walked out of her room shaking his head. He would never understand what it was sith girls and shopping. He was sure glad Letty wasn't all girly girly.

A few minutes later Riley came running down the steps ready for school. She grabbed her back pack that was at the bottom of the steps and yelled to Dom who was in the kitchen on the phone.

"I'm ready!"

"Start the car and I'll be in a minute." He said as he covered the phone with a one hand and threw the keys to her with the other.

Riley easily caught the keys and walked out to Dom's red RX-7. She started the car and then climbed over to the passenger side. A second later Dom came outside, got into the car, and drove to Riley's high school.

"I don't know who will be picking you up but someone will be here." Dom told her as she got out of the car. She nodded and went to get out of the car but Dom grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him puzzled.

He just smiled and said "Have a good day." Riley smiled back at him and got out of the car. She walked into the school, walked to her locker, and sat her bag down. Tash came running up to her.

"Hey Chica." Tash said as she hugged Riley. "I know you probably don't want to start off the day this but Nikki Tran is talking shit about you and she said she's gonna kick your ass." Tash said all in one breathe.

"Who cares." Riley responded. "Let her try." She said as she rolled her eyes. Sure enough a few minutes later Nikki Tran came walking up with her skanky friends behind her. Riley pulled out her hoop earings and shoved them in her locker. Just incase.

"Can I help you?" Riley said as she rolled her eyes. Nikki just smiled.

"Actully you can." She said slowly. " I was wondering if you could let me know if something was true or not?"

"Sure." Riley said while she grit her teeth. "Shoot."

"I heard your mom was a whore, your dad was her pimp, and you were a mistake." Nikki said as she drew the word whore, pimp, and mistake out. Thats all it took for Riley to punch Nikki in the nose. Nikki quickly recovered and punched Riley on the right side of her jaw.

"You fucking bitch!" Riley said as she charged Nikki. They both feel to the ground and Riley punched her and punched her and punched her until someone pulled her off. Nikki got only a few good hits in. It was Tash's new boyfriend Vinny and Nate who who pulled Riley off. Vinny has brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, he is 5'11, and is muscular.

"Are you okay?" Tash asked her. She had never seen Riley like that and it scared her.

"Yea I'm fine." Was all Riley said before the principal came and grabbed her arm. He led her to his office along with Nikki Tran.

"Now explain to me what happend." The principal said slowly and calmly.

"That bitch hit me." Nikki said in disgust. Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You were talking shit about my dead parents. What the hell did you think I was gonna do? Say thanks."

"Lanugage ladies." The principal said. "Is this true?" He asked Riley. "You hit her?"

"Yea I did." Riley replied curtly.

"Well I'm suspending you both for the rest of the week." He told them. Riley didn't care though. Today was Wensday.

The principal called the garage.

"DT." Some one answered in a serious tone.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Christina Allen." Said the principal.

"She's not here at this second. Can I ask who's calling?"

The principal ignored what the voice said and asked another question. "Can I speak with a Dom Toretto or a Leon Adams."

"This is Dom." He said no worrying what was wrong.

"Well this is Principal Whitley from Riley's school, she has been in a fight and I need you to come get her. You were listed as one of her contacts." He told Dom.

Dom sighed. "I'll be there in 5." With that he hung up the phone. Exactly 5 minutes later Dom was in the principals office.

"Sign her out here please." Said the secretary. Dom did as he was asked and Riley and him left.

"That's a hell of a bruise." He said as he lifted up her chin and saw a purple briuse the size of a golf ball forming. She also had a split lip and a cut under her left eye.

"Yea. We'll you should have saw what I did to that fucking Tran." Riley said in a pissed of tone.

"Did you say Tran?" Dom asked disbelievingly. "Sure did." Riley replied. He shook his head and drove her to the store.

"I guess you can start working now." Dom told her. He opened up the store and showed her how to use everything.

"Just call if you need anything or if any body gives you a problem." He told her. "The garage and my cell phone are on speed dial."

"Thanks Dom. I'll be fine." She informed him. He thanked her and drove back to the garage. About 30 minutes later she had her first costomer. And he was quite a looker. Riley put on a smile and adressed him.

"What can I get ya?" She asked him.

"I'll take a tuna with no crust." Said the blue eyed blonde haired man.

AN: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I have really bad writters block and I also have some stuff going on. I hope you guys liked the cliff hanger as well as this chapter. I didn't like it much and I've rewritten it a lot but let me know what you think about it. Please please please Review. And I would like to that the people who review and really like my story! Please feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions. Thanks. Liz


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

A few months later.

(Everyone was doing good and Chris and Riley are now living with the team. Riley has her own room and Chris is sharing with Leon. Chris and Leon were as good as new and Riley had been getting really close to Nate, although he hasn't asked her out.)

Riley woke up to her alarm clock beeping in her ear. She turned it off, stretched out, and pushed the covers aside. Riley walked over to her dresser and pulled out what she was gonna wear today. Her outfit consisted of a white wife beater, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of white P.H.A.T Farms, and to top off her outfit she pulled a black racers jacket over her slender sholders. Riley was pulling her hair into a perfect pony tail when someone knocked on her door.

"Come In." Riley said thinking her sister was at the door. Dom walked in. "Oh hey Dom. What do you need?" Riley asked.

"Chris and Leon went to the garage to open up early, so I'm gonna take you to school." Dom informed her.

"Okay, that's fine." She said. Dom was about to walk out of the door but stopped and turned back around to face Riley.

"Do you mind working at the store after school?" Dom asked her. "Were pretty busy down at the shop and we don't have anyone to work at the store."

"I don't mind at all if your paying me." Riley said with a laugh. "I could use some extra money. I need to go to the mall and get some more clothes."

"Sure thing." Dom said as he walked out of her room shaking his head. He would never understand what it was sith girls and shopping. He was sure glad Letty wasn't all girly girly.

A few minutes later Riley came running down the steps ready for school. She grabbed her back pack that was at the bottom of the steps and yelled to Dom who was in the kitchen on the phone.

"I'm ready!"

"Start the car and I'll be in a minute." He said as he covered the phone with a one hand and threw the keys to her with the other.

Riley easily caught the keys and walked out to Dom's red RX-7. She started the car and then climbed over to the passenger side. A second later Dom came outside, got into the car, and drove to Riley's high school.

"I don't know who will be picking you up but someone will be here." Dom told her as she got out of the car. She nodded and went to get out of the car but Dom grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him puzzled.

He just smiled and said "Have a good day." Riley smiled back at him and got out of the car. She walked into the school, walked to her locker, and sat her bag down. Tash came running up to her.

"Hey Chica." Tash said as she hugged Riley. "I know you probably don't want to start off the day this but Nikki Tran is talking shit about you and she said she's gonna kick your ass." Tash said all in one breathe.

"Who cares." Riley responded. "Let her try." She said as she rolled her eyes. Sure enough a few minutes later Nikki Tran came walking up with her skanky friends behind her. Riley pulled out her hoop earings and shoved them in her locker. Just incase.

"Can I help you?" Riley said as she rolled her eyes. Nikki just smiled.

"Actully you can." She said slowly. " I was wondering if you could let me know if something was true or not?"

"Sure." Riley said while she grit her teeth. "Shoot."

"I heard your mom was a whore, your dad was her pimp, and you were a mistake." Nikki said as she drew the word whore, pimp, and mistake out. Thats all it took for Riley to punch Nikki in the nose. Nikki quickly recovered and punched Riley on the right side of her jaw.

"You fucking bitch!" Riley said as she charged Nikki. They both feel to the ground and Riley punched her and punched her and punched her until someone pulled her off. Nikki got only a few good hits in. It was Tash's new boyfriend Vinny and Nate who who pulled Riley off. Vinny has brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, he is 5'11, and is muscular.

"Are you okay?" Tash asked her. She had never seen Riley like that and it scared her.

"Yea I'm fine." Was all Riley said before the principal came and grabbed her arm. He led her to his office along with Nikki Tran.

"Now explain to me what happend." The principal said slowly and calmly.

"That bitch hit me." Nikki said in disgust. Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You were talking shit about my dead parents. What the hell did you think I was gonna do? Say thanks."

"Lanugage ladies." The principal said. "Is this true?" He asked Riley. "You hit her?"

"Yea I did." Riley replied curtly.

"Well I'm suspending you both for the rest of the week." He told them. Riley didn't care though. Today was Wensday.

The principal called the garage.

"DT." Some one answered in a serious tone.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Christina Allen." Said the principal.

"She's not here at this second. Can I ask who's calling?"

The principal ignored what the voice said and asked another question. "Can I speak with a Dom Toretto or a Leon Adams."

"This is Dom." He said no worrying what was wrong.

"Well this is Principal Whitley from Riley's school, she has been in a fight and I need you to come get her. You were listed as one of her contacts." He told Dom.

Dom sighed. "I'll be there in 5." With that he hung up the phone. Exactly 5 minutes later Dom was in the principals office.

"Sign her out here please." Said the secretary. Dom did as he was asked and Riley and him left.

"That's a hell of a bruise." He said as he lifted up her chin and saw a purple briuse the size of a golf ball forming. She also had a split lip and a cut under her left eye.

"Yea. We'll you should have saw what I did to that fucking Tran." Riley said in a pissed of tone.

"Did you say Tran?" Dom asked disbelievingly. "Sure did." Riley replied. He shook his head and drove her to the store.

"I guess you can start working now." Dom told her. He opened up the store and showed her how to use everything.

"Just call if you need anything or if any body gives you a problem." He told her. "The garage and my cell phone are on speed dial."

"Thanks Dom. I'll be fine." She informed him. He thanked her and drove back to the garage. About 30 minutes later she had her first costomer. And he was quite a looker. Riley put on a smile and adressed him.

"What can I get ya Nate?" She asked him.

AN: Hey Guys! This is the same chapter except for the last sentence or so. lol. I messed up on the last time I wrote it so I had to take it down. Sorry It took so long to update. I have really bad writters block and I also have some stuff going on. I hope you guys liked the cliff hanger as well as this chapter. I didn't like it much and I've rewritten it a lot but let me know what you think about it. Please please please Review. And I would like to that the people who review and really like my story! Please feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions. Thanks. Liz


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What can I get ya Nate?" Riley asked him. He smiled at her.

"A date with you." He said with a smirk. Riley laughed. That was such a dumb pick up line.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, Yea." He said with the cutest grin Riley had seen in a long time. She was about to answer when the phone rang. 'This better be pretty damn important.' She thought as she picked up the phone.

"Toretto's." Riley said as she answered the phone. All she could hear on the other line was breathing.

"Hello." Riley said getting worried. Again, there was just breathing. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Riley." Someone said in a whispered voice. The voice sounded like a girl and was raspy.

"Tash is that you?" Riley asked scared something major was wrong with her friend. Tears started welling up in her eyes thinking of what could happen. "Please. I need you Riley." Tash said into the phone.

"Okay, Tell me where you are." Riley told her. She didn't even think to ask what happend. She was too worried about getting to her best friend and telling her everything was gonna be alright. Even though it sounded like things weren't.

"I'm at my house. Please come quick." Tash said as the line went dead. Riley hung up the phone and looked at Nate. "Can you take me somewhere?" She asked quickly.

"Yea. Get in my car." Nate said as he jogged to the car after her. Once they were in Nate sped off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. Somethings wrong with Tash." Riley said. "Somethings very very wrong." Nate looked at her. He reached over and put a hand on hers. She consciously held on to it.

"Make a left here." She said as she pointed the right way. He followed her directions and soon they were at a apartment complex. Riley jumped out of the car and ran up the elevator. She kept pushing the button and the elevator wasn't comming down. She ran to the door that said STAIRS and ran up 3 flights of stairs. Nate was behind her the whole way. She opened the door and ran to room 27. Riley knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Tash! Tash open the door. It's me." Riley yelled. No one came to the door so Nate lightly pushed out of the way and he kicked the door down. Nate walked in first to make sure no one was in there who could hurt Riley. She walked into the kitchen and saw Tash on the floor covered in blood. There was blood all over the floor and Tash was holding her side. Riley ran next to her and pressed her wife beater to her wound, while Nate called an ambulance. It looked like a stab wound. Riley could tell Tash was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Come on Tash." Riley said. "Talk to me girl."

Nate ran over with a towel. "The ambulance is on it's way." He said as he pressed the towel to Tash's wound to stop the bleeding.

"Hang in there Tash." Riley yelled at her. "You can't leave me. You have to stay strong. Stay strong for us Tash." Riley now had tears slowly running down her face and Nate had a grim expression look upon his face.

Tash looked at Riley with the sadest face. "Ta... Take.. care .. of yourself.. fo.. for me.. girl."

This made Riley cry harder. "Don't talk like that. Your gonna make it through this." You could hear sirens in the backround.

"The ambulance is on it's way Tash." It seemed like it was forever before the EMT's came in. They pushed Riley and Nate out of the way and started helping Tash. Nate held Riley while they looked on.

"What happened?" One of the EMT's asked.

"We don't know. She called me and asked me to help her so I came right over." Riley said as she sobbed more.

"Is she alegric to anything?" The female EMT asked.

"No." Riley replied.

"Alright. Who is riding in the Ambulance?" The other EMT asked. "I am." Riley replied.

"Follow us." They said quickly as they ran with Tash on the streacher. Nate followed behind them to the hospitial.

(In The Hospitial Waiting Room.)

Nate and Riley had been in the waiting room for over an hour. The doctors still wouldn't tell them anything on Tash's condition. A few minutes later Chris, Leon, Letty, Dom, Vince, and Jesse ran into the waiting room. Riley got up and hugged her sister.

"How is she?" Chris asked.

"They won't tell us." Riley said as she sighed. Nate stood up and walked over.

"Chris this is Nate. Nate this is my sister Chris, her boy friend Leon, the big one is Dom, the one next to him is his girl Letty, the scruffy one is Vince, and the last one is Jesse." Nate shook everyones hands.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Dom asked.

"No I don't know anything. Except that it looked like a stab wound." Riley told them.

"Well who do you think would try to hurt her?" Chris asked. She was really worried about Tash and wanted to make who ever did this pay.

"I can't think of anyone." Riley said, racking her brain to try and think of anyone. "She was always on everyones good side. I don't think anyone would want to hurt her." She said tearing up, for what seemed the hundredth time.

Chris gave her sister another hug and the doctor walked out.

"Are you all here for Natasha Arden?" The doctor asked.

"Yea. All of us." Leon replied for Riley.

"Well we lost her once bought she pulled through. However, she did loose a lot of blood so we may have to keep her for a few more nights. She'll be pretty sore and will have some bruising but other than that she should be fine." He told them all. Riley silently thanked God, her best friend was gonna be okay.

"Can we see her?" Riley asked.

"She is sleeping and is on some pain medication that keep her tired. It would probably be best if you came back in the morning." The doctor told her.

"Okay. Thank you Doctor."

Chris sighed. "Thankfully she's fine." Riley shook her head and agreed.

"I just wanna know who the hell did this to her." She said out loud. Riley vowed to herself.

I will find out who did this.

AN: Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I have really been busy with school, and I've had some stuff going on at home. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda sad. Well If you guys have any ideas.. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. They would be greatly appreciated!

lol. Thanks. And Please review. It means a lot.

Liz


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey Everyone. I am so sorry for the delay. I know you don't wanna hear my excuses but I have had some pretty unreal shit happen. Too much drama and shit to talk about. In the story you will see some stuff that I have been going through. Cutting, boy problems, friend problems, and tons of drama. But hey. Shit happens. Anyways... on with the story.

Chapter 13

The team, which included Riley and Chris, went home to rest. They all went to their bedrooms and were fast asleep. All except Riley of course. She sat up for hours thinking about what has went on. Thinking about her life, the team, what went on in New York. Around 6 A.M Riley got up and took a shower. When she got out she threw on a clean pair of white panies, a white bra, a pair of pink towel cloth pants, a white T-Shirt, and she threw on her white flip flops. She started looking for her keys while pulled her hair up into a pretty pony tail. When she found her keys she tip toed down the stairs, out the door, and to her Evo. Pulling out as silently as possible, she sighed.

When Riley got to the hospitial at 7 she went straight to Tash's room. Waiting in front of the door, Riley gained up enough courage to slowly go in. She was shocked at Tash's apperance. She was very pale and hooked up to several beeping machines. Riley walked over to the side of the bed and took Tash's hand in hers.

"Tash." She said trying get her to come out of her deep sleep. Tash's eyes fluttered and a moment later opened. Both girls' eyes filled with tears.

"Hey best friend." Riley whispered with a shaky voice. "You made it."

"I couldn't let you have all the fun on your own, now could I?" Tash asked with a laugh. The girls started catching up on things. Gossip, boys, cars, the usual. It was a few hours later when Nate came in holding flowers.

"Hey guys." He said with a smile that made both girls happier. Being around Nate made everyone happy.

"These are for you Tash. I thought you'd like 'em." He said with a cheeky grin. She gladly took them and set them in a vase beside the bed, that already had flowers in it.

"So how you feelin'?" Nate asked her.

"Like I got stabbed in the stomache yesterday." She replied. "If it weren't for these pain meds, I don't know what I would do." Remembering her promise to herself, Riley asked. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't really remember. It's a big blur."

You could see Tash was mentally straining to remember what happend. "It's okay Tash. You don't have to try to remember. It will come to you." Riley told her, patting her hand. "We'll come back tomorrow and then see how you are and if you remember anything."

Natasha nodded her head and closed her eyes as both Nate and Riley kissed her forehead. They walked down to their cars together.

"Thanks you Nate." Riley said as they stopped at her car.

"For what?" Nate asked.

"For helping me. With Tash, being there for me, everything you've been doing." Riley said. "No one has ever done that for me."

"Don't sweat it." He said getting closer to her. "I would do anything for you."

Riley and Nate moved closer together until they were only inches appart. Nate placed his lips over hers and they slowly kissed each other. Riley parted her lips and Nate ran his tongue over her bottom. They continued kissing and Riley had to stop for air. (AN: Sorry I hope that wasn't to graphic. LMAO)

"Wow." She said as she leaned on him. Nathan laughed and rested his head on top of hers. Anyone who drove or walked by would have thought they were dating for a long time, by the way they were acting. They stayed like that for a while and Riley's cell phone rang.

"Sorry." Riley told Nate as she fliped open her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ri. It's Chris."

"Oh hey Chris." Riley said into the phone.

"Where did you go this morning. We woke up and you were gone. You had me worried." Chris said with a sigh.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep so I left for the hospital around 6 or so." Riley explained. "I'm fine Chris. I'm with Nate and Tash is fine. I'll be home in a little while."

"Alright. Be careful, and I love ya."

"I will. Love ya too." Riley said as she hung up. She put her phone away and turned to face Nate.

"I gotta get going. That was-.." Nate cut her off my kissing her again.

"It's okay." He said as he broke away from the kiss. "I understand." Riley looked at him.

"Well do you wanna come to the house with me?" She asked.

"No. I have to head home any way." He told her. "Besides. I don't wanna rush anything."

They kissed again and Riley got into her car. "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." Nate replied. He watched as Riley pulled away and he did the same.

(At the House. Aka. Fort.)

Riley walked in to find everyone in the living room talking and playing PS2.

"Hey Guys." Riley said getting their attention. "What's going on?" Chris got up and walked over toward her.

_Oh no._ Riley thought. _This can't be good._

"We were talking and after Tash gets out of the hospital we want her to move in." Chris said.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Are you serious?" Riley asked with a huge smile. She looked to Dom and he nodded his head. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug ever. It took him a minute to ajust, but he eventully wraped his arms around her and returned the hugg.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Riley screamed. She gave everyone a hug and ran upstairs to call Tash and tell her the good news.

"I just realized something." Vince said. Everyone looked at him.

"And what's that V?" Letty asked.

"There's gonna be another girl living with us. Which means less hot water, less quiet time, less room to sleep, more drama, and more time we have to spend watching out for the girls." He said with a grunt. The guys slouched in their seats and Chris and Letty walked into the kitchen laughing.

"You got that right V!" Letty said.

AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry it's so short but I hope you guys liked that chapter. I know not to much happened, but the drama will definately be rolling in for the next chapters. Please review! If you guys have any questions, comments, or ideas please, please don't be afraid to give me any. They would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Liz


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(A few weeks Later)

The team, minus Jesse, were at work. Jess had decided to help Riley with Tash, and he really didnt want the girls to be alone. The guys had an idea of who stabbed Tash, but they didn't tell the girls that. Jesse and Tash sarted goofing off and messing around. Riley hated it because Tash had everyones attention and no one really paid attention to her anymore.

"Hey Jess." Riley started moving towards the door. "Im going out."

"Where to?" He asked as he stepped in front of her not allowing her to move anywhere.

"Out." She said as as she tried to push past him. Failing to get by him she sighed. "Out with Nate. Will you let me go now?"

"You'll have to walk because Chris took your car." He told her moving out of the way. "Great." She replied curtly. Grabbing her hoodie she walked out the door and pulled her cell phone out and called her friend Dane for a ride. Back at the house Tash was wondering what was up with Riley's attitude. Jesse called Chris to let her know where Riley was going.

(In Dane's Car)

"My buddie is throwing a party, do you wanna come?" He asked at a red light. "Sure." Riley said not really wanting to go. When they got to the party it was only about 7:00 and it looked like the party was already ragin'. Walking in to the party with Dane there were lots of guys starring at her. She saw her friend Katie and they walked into the kitchen.

"Lets do a few shots." Katie said already tispy.

5 Shots later Riley was walking around looking for Dane. Pushing threw the crowd she saw Dane sitting with 3 other guys and 2 girls. They were smoking pot. Riley walked away hoping they didn't see her but it was too late.

"Hey Ri. Come over here." Dane said waving to her. She came over and sat down. She knew that Dane was a good friend and wouldn't ask her to try any type of drugs. But was she wrong.

"Try this." He said passing a big joint to her. He was baked out of his mind.

Riley thought about all the stuff going on with her life and debating whether she sould do it or not. Thinking it would make her forget about her problems, she put her lips over the joint, and inhaled the drugs. Sitting there for a few minutes, taking it all in, she started feeling a lot better. She did a few more shots and was starting to act a little crazy. Looking at the time on her cell phone she walked outside and started walking home. It was around 1:oo AM and it was a very long was too walk. She fell onto the sidewalk with a thump and started giggling. She wasn't in pain because she was high and drunk.

A car pulled up next to her and a guy got out. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her. When Riley didn't answer he helped her up and looked at her eyes. He knew she was messed up on something so he put Riley into his car. Looking back at her to make sure she was okay the stranger drove her to his apartment. Seeing she was asleep the man smiled to himself and carried her up to his room. He layed her on the bed and she woke up.

"Are we going to have sex?" Riley giggled. The guy took her hoodie off leaving her with only a black wife beater and a short deniem skirt. He pulled the blankets over her and answered her question with a 'no'. He left the room with a glass of water and put it next to the bed.

"If you need me I will be right down the hall, if you have to puke there is a bathroom right over there." He said pointing to a door in the corner of the room. Riley nodded and started to speak. "Why are you doing this for me. I don't even know you."

"I don't know." He replied simply. He walked out of the room shutting the light off and the door.

The next morning rolled around and Riley woke up in a panick. She didn't know where she was at and she didn't remember much. She walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where there was the same guy from last night making breakfast.

"How did I get here?" She asked from behind, making him jump. Turning to look at her he replied," You were laying on the ground, so I pulled over and helped you out. Then you passed out and I brought you here."

They both sat down at the table. "We didn't have sex did we?" Riley asked cringing. "I mean no offense or anything. Your pretty hott and all, but Im still young and not ready for that. And-" He cut her off.

"No. And none takin'." He answered. There was an akward silence and Riley decided to speak again.

"Since I know absolutly nothing about you, do you mind telling me your name?"

"Brian. Brian O'Conner." He said. His blue eyes looking into hers.

"That name sounds familiar." Riley said straining to remember where she had heard it before.

"Unless your in the street racing world or know Dominic Toretto you shouldn't." Brian replied with a laugh. But he turned serious when he saw the look on her face. Riley bit her lip. The door opened and in walked a buff black man.

"Hey Brah." He said as he walked over to us. "Going for the young ones huh?"

Riley put a pissed off look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. Brian looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Naw. It's not like that cuz. I was helping her out." He told him.

"Oh." He said. "Well aren't you gonna introduce me to the chic?" Brian started to introduce them but Riley stopped him. "I'm Riley. Not a chic." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Im Roman Pierce. But you can call me Rome." He said shakking her hand.

"Well I should get going." She told them.

"I'll drive you." Brian said getting his keys.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let Dom know your back right away. I can walk." She told him acting mature for the first time since he's met her. She slipped out the door and got a cab for the way home. "She knows Dom?" Rome asked.

"Yea." Brian said, and Rome shook his head.

"Leave her alone dawg. She is just gonna get you into trouble with Toretto." He said as he walked off leaving Brian to think about what he was doing.

When the cab dropped Riley off she paid him and walked into the house knowing she was going to get yelled at. But once again she was wrong. Jesse and Letty were playing PS2, Tash was talking with Leon and Chris, and Vince and Dom were drinking a beer and talking about the upcomming races.

"Hey Guys." Riley said with a smile.

"Hey." They replied, and went back to what they were doing. 'Did they even notice I was gone last night?' She wondered.

AN: Hey Guys. Sorry It took me so long to update. I have been back and forth to Chicago for the past 2 months. I plan to start updating more. Please review. It would be appreciated! And feel free to leave any comments, questions, or ideas. Thanks for reading... It means a lot.

Liz


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for the delay. I should be updating a lot quicker now. Thanks for being patient, and thanks to all who reviewed. It means a lot!

Chapter 15

Riley walked up to her room and layed down on her bed. It was a Friday night and she knew that ment going to the races. She pulled out her laptop to look up anything on a Brian O'Connor, in a lot of ways she was like Jesse, she knew a lot about computers. Pulling up the information it said a lot about a Brian O'Connor being a cop.

"Maybe that's why no one likes him." Riley thought out loud. She wanted to know as much as Brian as she could so she got out a peice of paper to write stuff down. Feeling around in her purse for a pen she pulled out 2 ecstacy pills. "Where did these come from?" She asked her self, mentally straining to remember where she got them. Thinking about what just happened she took one of the pills. There was a knock at her door and she quickly exed out of everything on her computer and put the other pill back in her pocket.

"Come in."

Dom walked through the door and sat at the foot of the bed. "Where were you last night." He asked giving her one of his 'don't even try lying' looks. "Like you care." Riley mumbled.

"What was that?" Dom asked. "You heard me." She replied. "So stop acting like you give a shit when you don't." She said growing bold. "All anyone cares about now is Tash."

"You know that isn't true." Dom said staring her down. "Were just helping her out because she was stabbed. If you were in her position we would do the same thing and you know it. And if you keep this up your grounded." Dom was standing up now as well as Riley.

"You can't ground me. Your not my dad. He's dead. Remember?" Riley screamed as tears pricked her eyes. It hurt her to say that and Dom knew it. Everyone in the house had heard them. Tash just sat quietly with her hands in her lap. Chris was shakking her head and she walked up the stairs, Leon and Vince followed along.

"Your grounded Riley." Chris said shutting the door. "After the races you can stay in your room. And don't ever talk to Dom or any one else in this house that way. They are all your family now whether you like it or not." She said looking Riley in the eye. She didn't care if she was her sister or not. She wouldn't let anyone talk to the team like that.

"Whatever." Riley said sitting down. She felt like running a marathon but would wait until everyone was gone to do anything. If she didn't the team would know something was up. Everyone but Vince left the room.

"What up with you lately kid?" He asked clearing his throat. "Nothing much." Riley said trying to be nice. She always got along good with Vince and she didn't wanna ruin that. "If you ever need anything or if anybody hurts-" but Vince couldn't finish his sentence because he was cut of my Riley's lips apon his. She ran her tounge along his bottom lip and he gave a tiny moan. Vince reacted at by kissing her back, but then he stopped, opened his eyes, and pulled away. They were both shocked. Riley didn't know what came over her and Vince was thinking the same thing. Neither of them said anything and Vince just got up and went back downstairs.

"Did you talk to her?" Leon asked.

"Yea. Something like that." Vince replied still in shock.

It came time to leave for the race and Tash came down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a few holes, a gray Ramones t-shirt, and a pair of black and white adidas. Her hair was curly and she pulled it into a pony tail. She avoided Vince's eyes and stood by the door waiting for the team to get ready. Walking out the door everyone paired up. Jesse and Tash, Leon and Chris, Dom and Letty.

"Your stuck with me." Vince said over his sholder.

Riley sighed and got into the car with him. They all pulled out and started their drive to the races. Vince turned the radio down and looked over at Riley.

"What the hell was that Ri?" Vince asked trying not to raise his voice. He knew Riley and that wasn't her back at the house. Something was happening with her and he vowed he would fined out.

"I don't know what your talking about." She replied not looking at him. He looked at her and pulled the car over. "Don't lie to me kid. You know that's something I can't stand." He said in a deathly quiet voice. He acted like he was mad and that set Riley off. He never cared before. She got out of the car and starting walking, fearing she would do something she would regret. Vince got out of the car and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around, but she whipped around and punched Vince right in the jaw, hard.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked rubbing his now sore jaw. She had a killer right hook. Riley was breathing hard and glaring at Vince.

"You-." She started to talk but he cut her off. "You know what, your being a selfish bitch!" Vince yelled at her. "Your mad because not everyone pays attention to you twenty four- seven! It's not like Tash wanted to be stabbed!" He looked Riley in her eye and noticed tears. _'Maybe I was too harsh_.' Vince thought to himself.

"Everyone _forgot _my birthday." Riley whispered with tears falling from her eyes. Vince mentally smacked himself and wrapped his arms around Riley giving her a big hug. She cried into his chest soaking his black wife beate, but the Old Coyote didn't care. Both Letty and Mia had there moments.

"I'm a mess V. Everythings going wrong." Riley said, only crying harder. Vince was trying his best to comfort her by whispering soothing words in her ear. He stopped when he heard motorcycle engines. The Trans pulled up before he could to tell Riley to run or get out of there. Johnny and Lance got off their bikes and walked over.

"What do we have here?" Johnny said touching the side of Riley's cheek in a sick but tender way. Vince stepped in front of her and pushed him away.

"Leave her alone." Vince said with his fists clenched by his sides. Lance took his gun and smaked the but of it against Vince's head. He fell to the ground and Riley tried to run to him but Johnny grabbed a hold of her.

"Not so fast baby." Johnny said whispered into her ear. She cringed and felt like dying. Vince slowly got up and wiped some blood off of his head. Johnny threw Riley on Vince and started walking away.

"Now, stay away or you could end up like Tash." He said getting on his bike. "You son of a bitch!" Riley screamed running after him. Vince quickly grabbed her. "Not now Ri. He'll get what's comming to him." They rode off on their bikes and Vince and Riley got into the car and drove to the races. Dom walked up to the car as soon as they got there.

"What happened?" Dom asked with genuine concern when he saw Vince bleeding.

"Trans." Vince replied curtly. Riley was trying not to look scared but she was failing miserably. Nate, who was walking up, just heard what Vince said. He went over to Riley and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Riley answered. She smiled, feeling good to be secure in Nate's arms.

AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, I tryed to make it as long as I could with little time.

With Love

Liz


	16. AN

Hey Everyone! I'm finally out of school and now my summer starts. I will be updating before Monday.

Im making sure to make this next chapter long and juicy. Im sure you will like it. Sorry it took so long. The next chapter

will be up shortly. Please review on it. Thanks and sorry again for the wait.

Thanks

Lizzy B


	17. Chapter 16

**_A\N: Suprise suprise! I couldn't wait until Monday. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please try to review. SORRY IT TOOK FOREVERRRRR! lol. Anyways... On with the story!_**

Chapter 16

After Vince and Riley had the run in with the Trans, the girls were watched a lot more closely. No one really minded, and everyone was getting along great. Dom did a little switch in the house to where Riley and Tasha had there own room. Both of the girls were painting and everyone else was getting ready for the barbeque. They had recently called Vince up for something.

"I'm glad everyone's doing good." Letty said bringing the food outside. Dom was cooking on the grill, Chris and Leon were cuddling next to the table, and Jesse was shooting hoops by himself.

"Me too Let. Me too." He said hugging her. Dom leaned in for a kiss and heard a loud thump from upstairs. He went upstairs to see what was going on, and when he got to the girls' bedroom Tash and Riley were on top of Vince smearing paint all over him. Dom laughed and turned around.

"Dinners ready!" He yelled to them. They starting pushing there way down the steps to get to the food first. The team laughed at the site of the three. Vince won the race and was the first to dig into the first.

"Ha ha stupid. Now you have to say grace." Riley said sticking her tounge out at him. As a result the team started cracking up. Vince glared at her, bowed his head, and said grace. Dinner went really well, and everyone cleaned up and went inside for a movie.

"Can we go do something fun tomorrow?" Riley pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Some of us have to work babe." Leon said ruffling her hair.

"Puh-lease! We never go out anymore. Can't you guys just close the shop for a day?" Tash added.

"Nope. Sorry. We already have something planned." Dom said shrugging.

"Like what?" Riley asked crossing her arms.

"Business." Vince explained. "Now hush and watch the movie."

Riley and Tash 'awwwwwed' and started watching the movie.

Riley and Tash had just gotten back from the beach and were going inside.

"It's locked?" Riley said dumbfounded. "And it's all dark in there." She said pointing to the window.

Tash tried to hide her smile and opened the door with her key. When they walked in, everyone jumped out and yelled suprise. Riley smiled.

"We decided to throw you a party since we forgot your birthday." Vince responded giving her a hug.

"So this is the 'business' you had planned?" She asked tearing up. The team nodded and she smiled. The team, Nate, Katie, and Dane were all there. Sharing hugs with the rest of the team, Riley started opening her presents. Starting with Jesse's. Unwrapping them she laughed as she saw what they were.

"Awww thanks Jess." She said taking the black and white converse out of the box.

Jesse shrugged bashfully. "I didn't know what else to get." He responded.

"There perfect." She said smiling. Next She got a shot glass from Dane, a bracelet from Katie, and a neclace from Nate. The rest of the team made Riley go outside for her present.

"No way!" Riley screamed as she ran over to the Black and Pink Skyline. She ran back to everyone and jumped in there arms.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She said jumping up and down. She took her car for a test drive and drove over to Brian's apartment. After knocking on the door, Rome answered.

"You again?"

"Yea. Where's Brian?" Riley asked rolling her eyes. Brian walked up and gave Riley and hug.

"Hey babe." He said smiling to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just came by to show you my birthday present."

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Just a Skyline." Riley said laughing like it was nothing. Both Brian's and Rome's mouth dropped. They went down to check it out.

"Damn! That's a sweet ass ride." Rome said scopeing it out.

"Why don't you guys come over. My birthday party is going on right now." She explained, hoping they would.

"Not yet." Brian replied. "It would ruin your party. There not gonna be too happy when they see me, Trust me."

Rome quietly left and Brian sat in the car and started talking to Riley.

"Why? What id you do to them that's so bad?" She asked. Brian looked at her and sighed. He was still unsure if he could trust her or not.

"I was an undercover cop." He started. Riley was shocked as he went on to tell about the rest of his story, Brian never looked like the type of person that would have a deep dark past, but then again, neither did the rest of the team. She was having a hard time bringing herself to believe the part about the heists.

"You okay?" Brian asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'll be fine." She responded hugging Brian.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"Well thanks for not telling the rest of the team I was here." He said his goodbye and got out of th car, never feeling his wallet fall from his pocket. As Riley drove home her party was in full swing. Mostly everyone was drunk and dancing, and not suprisingly even more people showed up, not even knowing most of them.

"Hey girl." Vince said yelling over the music. "Where you been?"

"Ya know, crusin around." She replied. After Brian told her everything, she felt really bad for Vince. It just seemed as if he was never treated right.

"Lets dance." She said wanting to have fun. The drinks and hours seemed to fly by, and soon enough everyone was asleep.

"Ohh man." Vince groaned as the morning sun beamed in his face. He pulled the covers off of him and went downstairs to get some asprin. Opening up the cabinet he saw there was none. He knew his car was blocked in, so he went upstairs to Riley's room. Slowly pushing the door open he saw Tash and Riley sprawled out on the same bed. Riley had her keys in her hand, and Vince groaned. He slowly pulled them away from her grip.

"Oh no you don't." Riley said opening her eyes.

"What do you want with these babies?" She questioned, pulling them back protectivley.

"I need to go to the store and pick up some asprin." Vince explained.

Riley got up. "I'll drive." As they drove to the store, Vince sang to Nickelback's Savin Me.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

Riley pulled in and Vince ran into the store for the asprin. She pulled on her big sunglasses and softly sang the rest of the song.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

When Vince got back in the car, they went to eat fast food, and then drove home.They were getting out of the car, when Vince picked up his bottle of asprin off the floor, and saw someones wallet.

"Hey, who's wallet-?" Vince started before he saw whose it was. Seeing it was Brian's he flipped out.

"Where did you get this?" He said in a low voice looking her in the eyes.

"Vince I can explain." Riley said pleading with him.

"WHERE?" Vince yelled, causing the team to rush outside.

"Brian left it in my car." Riley whispered.

"What the hell was he doing in your car?"

"I was at his apartment and he was looking at my new car." She responded.

"You saw him yesterday?" Dom questioned unbelievingly.

"Yes!" Riley yelled. "Now what is so wrong with that?"

"You wouldn't understand." Leon responded to her. Riley shot him a cold look before she fired back.

"Yea, well, Brian told me everything."

Vince only walked off muttering cuss words.

"Vince!" Riley yelled. But he just kept walking. "Vince!" She tried again, louder this time. He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"At least he had the balls to be honest and tell me."

"Yea, well it looks like I'm not the only one here who isn't honest." He replied casting her a look with sad eyes. As Riley's eyes started to tear, she looked up and forced them back down. She turned back around and Dom started yelling at her.

"He's bad news Riley! You need to stay the fuck away from him. Brian's not a good guy."

"Fuck you Dom! He's no worse than you." She fired back. Dom smacked Riley and sent her flying to the ground. Chris screamed and ran to her sister. Leon went crazy on Dom, hitting him until he couldn't anymore, but Dom didn't fight back, knowing he deserved it.

"Get off me!" Riley screamed with a new bloody lip. She pushed her sister away and drove off. As she drove away her thoughts drifted to what had just happened. Sometimes she wished she was back in New York dealing with Ty, but besides that, having a good life. She knew Dom had a temper, but never thought that he would ever hit her. Thinking of this only made her cry harder. She wanted to get away, she _needed_ to get away. Riley was far away from the house now and her tears blinded her sight. She swerved as she saw a car comming near her, only causing her to crash her car into a tree.

**_A/N: Thanks for everyones reviews and support. Heres a little cliffy. Hmmmm.. what's gonna happen? And don't worry I will not take long at all to update. Im a chapter ahead! Thanks, and please please review. It helps a lot!_**

_**Lizzy B**_

_**  
**_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Riley woke up in a not so familiar bedroom. She looked around, and then tried getting up, but was extremely dizzy. Brian then walked into the room.

"Dizzy?" He asked. "It's from the medicine. My friend that took a look at you thought it would help." Riley nodded and Brian put an arm around her.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat. You''ll feel better." Brian said helping her get there.

"What made you wreck?" Brian asked.

"You wanna know the truth?" Riley asked laughing. He didn't say anything he only nodded.

"I took Vince to the store yesterday morning and he found your wallet in my floor board. He flipped out and that made everyone come outside. I started defending you and just about everyone had something to say. I smarted off to Dom and he just sorta hit me." Riley said looking at him.

"Did that not kill that motha fucker?" Rome asked walking in. He had heard the last of her conversation and he was pissed. Brian looked the same.

"Leon started hitting him. I don't think he ment to. It was my fault. It just happened so fast I-." Brian cut her off.

"It's not your fault. No matter what you say he shouldn't have fucking hit you." Brian said rubbing her back.

"Let's go get your shit. You can stay here. I don't want you over there." Riley was going to protest but she didn't want to be over there. She only nodded up to them.

"Can you take me Rome." Riley asked. "I just need you to help me with my stuff. Just please promise me you won't do anything. Please Rome." She pleaded.

"I promise baby girl." He said grabbing his keys.

When they pulled up Riley was glad to see Vince was the only one home. But at the same time he was not the first person she wanted to see.

"I'm comming in with you." Rome said not taking no for an answer. Riley only nodded her head and walked inside. Not seeing Vince anywhere around she went upstairs to her room. She pulled a bag from her closet and started packing her clothes as quickly as possible. She grabbed her toothbrush and her converse and handed her bag to Rome.

"This it?" He asked.

"That's it." She replied. As she went to leave, Vince came up from the basement. He looked from Rome to Riley and back to Rome again.

"Who the fuck are you?" Vince asked. He felt jealousy toward this guy and he didn't know why. Before Rome could say anything Riley got between them.

"It doesn't matter. I got all my shit. Just tell everyone Im moving out."

"Who are you moving in with?" Vince asked her. "This punk. Or better yet maybe the cop." This hurt Rileys feelings and she didn't know why. She'd been feeling weird towards Vince lately. She didn't even like him. Did she?

"Who you calling a punk?" Rome said dropping Riley's bag. She groaned. "Please Rome. Please don't do this." He looked down at the girl and noticed her bruised face. She didn't need this. And now wasn't the time. Picking back up the bag her walked outside, giving them time to talk.

"Tell my sister I'll call her."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"V, I cant stay here. No one wants me here. And what Dom did to me was wrong." Riley said moving to open the door. Vince just let her go.

"You gonna be ok?" Rome asked her once she got in the car. Riley only shook her head not ready to talk. He didn't say anything the whole way back, already knowing how she felt. When they got home Brian had someone over. Him and his friend were in the kitchen having a beer when Riley and Rome came in.

"Riley this is Lyle. Lyle this is Riley." Riley looked him over. Brown hair, baby blue eyes, muscular. This guy was fine. Lyle looked up and grinned. He noticed her checking him out. But he wasn't complaining.

"Hey." He said smoothly.

"Hey." Riley said brushing him off. "Brian I need to run to the store. Can I use your car?"

"What do you need my car for?" He asked.

"Tampons." Riley said smirking. Lyle laughed and Brian shook his head. He set his self up for that one. Throwing his keys at her Brian made sure to tell her to be carefull. Riley drove the opposite way of the store to a familiar house.

"You got anything?" Riley asked.

"What do you want?"

"Got any hydros?" She asked. "I need about 5."

They pulled out a bag of pills from theyre pocket, and got 5 white pills out. They did the exchange and Riley felt better already.

"Thanks Hector." She said walking out the door.

A\N: Hey everyone. Gahh it's been like a year almost. Sorry about that. The next chapter should be up within a month tops. But please please please review. Thanks!!!

LiZZY B


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You're always saving me." Riley sighed.

Brian. It has always been Brian lately. He was always there for her. She wondered if her sister, or any of the team had even noticed she was gone. Sometimes Riley thought she would be happier if Vince acted like he cared more.

"Riley." Brian said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Riley smiled. "I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine Brian... ughhh. My car!" She said finally coming to reality.

"Don't even worry about that. You can drive mine." Brian said smiling. "Besides, we still have Rome's."

Rome then walked into the room with a pissed off look on his face. "Not even cool brah. Barbie right here should have thought twice before she drove hers into a tree."

Riley rolled her eyes and fired back. "Oh yeah baldy. That's exactly what I did." Riley stayed with Brian for the next few weeks. Her sister and the rest of the team called all the time, but she refused to talk to any of them. Except for Letty that was. She was too stubborn and Riley loved her for that. But sometimes it felt as though Brian was the only one who actually cared, he was ALWAYS there when they weren't. Riley knew this kind of ignoring couldn't last long. They were all family, which brought her to Vince. Her Coyote, God she missed him, and she couldn't get him off her mind. It hurt to even think about what he was doing, and she wondered if he ever thought about her.

"He would never look at me like that." Riley whispered to herself.

Riley quickly pushed those thoughts away and grabbed Brian's keys. She needed something to make her whole again. Her newest addiction...

Riley drove straight to Hector's.

"Hey babygirl!" Hector smiled, embracing her in a big hug. "What brings you around here?"

"Hector let me get some more of those _things_"

Hector sighed. "Ri you're getting bad. I don't want to see you doing this. Oxy's aren't something to fuck around with."

Riley quickly got upset. "I just got in a wreck Hector! I'm fucking hurting. Just do it for me this once and I won't ask again." Hector looked unsure. "This is the last time Riley. If you come back asking for this shit I'm letting Leon and your sister know."

"Don't worry Hec." She said lying through her teeth. "It's not like I'm addicted."

Back at the fort the team was a wreck.

"Why won't she call?" Chris cried into Leon's shoulder. "I'm her sister! I'm all she has. We need each other."

Dom rubbed his forehead, while everyone else stayed quiet. Except for Vince that was.

"She's with that _fucking pig_. I know it!" He screamed, as he hit the wall.

Dom pulled him to his side. "V calm the fuck down!" He paced the living room. "Does anyone know where he stays?" He asked looking around, but everyone stayed quiet. Letty was the only one who knew where Brian stayed. She and Riley had been talking, but Letty wasn't about to snitch her friend out. If Riley needed time she was gonna have it and no one was gonna step in the way of that. There's no way Letty would put her friendship on the line.

Later that night Riley stumbled in the fort.

"I'm home!" Riley giggled. Vince came up from the basement and his jaw dropped. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy. He had missed Riley so much, but the thought of her stayed with Brian made him sick. He was quickly jerked out of his thoughts by Riley falling to the floor laughing.

"You're fucking drunk!" Vince said raising his voice a little to pick her up.

"Fuck you Vince. I'm grown and I will do what I want!" She said pushing him away. "Now where's my lovely sister?"

"There all at the shop." Vince said turning his back towards her. This made Riley frown. "Vince."

"What Riley?" He snapped. He turned to face her and Riley walked up to him.

"I missed you V." She said grinning.

"You're drunk Riley." Vince said shakeing his head. "You don't know what you miss."

"We both want this Vincent and you know it." She said before she kissed him. Vince kissed her back slowly at first, and then more roughly. He picked her up and layed her on the couch. Riley then made a swift move to take off his shirt and Vince stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Riley said nervously.

"This is." And with that Vince got up and walked out of the room. Riley broke down and tears and drove back to Brians. Her save haven.

"Brian, where you at?" She sniffled.

"He's not here." Lyle replied, walking out from the kitchen. "They went to the bar." He rested his fore arm against the wall and simply watched Riley.

She smiled. "Wanna have some fun?"

Lyle laughed and walked over to the couch where Riley had sat down. "And what did you have in mind?" Riley recovered a baggie from her pocket with several pills inside.

Lyle pushed the pills toward her. "I've got a better idea." He said pulling out his own baggy with white powder in it.

"I didn't know you messed with blow!" Riley said dumb founded.

"Only the best." Lyle replied smuggly.

Lyle and Riley had there own little party that night. Hours went by until He decided it was about time to leave. "I should go. Races and everything is tomorrow."

"Nahh. I think you should just stay." Riley smirked. She had felt so rejected by Vince and she wanted the feeling to go away. Lyle obviously liked her and she was going to use that to her advantage. He was very good looking and he had all the drugs she could ever want. Riley grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Vince popped in her head and she quickly kissed Lyle to make it go away. In her heart if felt so wrong, but her body told her it felt right.

A/N: I'mmmmm baccckkkk! Hahah. I have a few chapters already written so I'm a little ahead. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, not to mention who reviewed recently. I haven't updated in foreverrrrrr! Thanks for everyone support. Ill remember you guys when I'm writting movies. :) Review please


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lyle kissed Riley roughly as he started to pull her shirt over her head. There was something missing. It wasn't as passionate as when Vince kissed her. Why is that all she could think about. Vince. Vince. Vince. Riley quickly pulled away from Lyle. He gave Riley a worried glance.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this Lyle. I'm not this girl." She explained as she pulled her shirt back over her head. Lyle shook his head.

"No Riley it's my fault. I shouldn't have took advantage of you like that. Brian's been telling me about what you're going through, and I knew better." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Keep your head up girl." He said before walking out and shutting the door. Riley groaned and flug herself back onto the bed. Her phone vibrated from the night stand beside the bed, and she picked it up. 'Chris'. She knew her sister had to be worried to death so she took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey sis." Riley said barely above a whisper.

"Riley! Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick about you! You could have at least called me-." Riley cut her off.

"I'm fine Chris. I just need a good nights sleep and I'll come home in the morning. Please just trust me on this one. I love you. Goodnight." She finished before she flipped her phone shut. Riley turned over in bed at shut her eyes. Tomorrow was gonna be hell.

Riley woke up to the sun beaming in her room, music playing, and the strong smell of bacon. 'Hmmmm' She groaned as she stretched across the bed. She pushed herself up and walked out of the bedroom. She laughed at the sight before her. Rome was dancing around with a pan in his hands, and Brian was looking up from his paper laughing.

"See what you miss when you sleep all damn morning!" Rome shouted over the music.

"I never pictured you as the cooking type." Riley chuckled as she took a seat next to Brian. He gave her a little shove and Rome placed his hand over his heart.

"That hurt Ri. You really don't think much of me do you?" He questioned, putting his pan down. "They call me superman baby. Cause I do it ALL!" He said as they all laughed together.

"I talked to Chris last night." Riley said getting serious.

"And how did that go?" Brian asked raising his eye brow.

"Well we didn't really have a full blown conversation or anything. She started tripping so I just told her I was ok, and that I would be home today."

"So you're really gonna go back huh?" Brian asked looking kind of hurt.

"I gotta go back Bri. Chris is all I have left. I just can't leave her high and dry and on bad terms." Riley said giving him a half smile. "Besides, you make it seem like I'm never coming back."

Rome piped in. "We could only hope."

"Fuck you Rome. You know you love me." Riley said puckering her lips together and kissing at him.

"I don't know about love, but you're starting to grow on me." He replied smiling at her. The truth was Rome was really starting to care about this girl, almost like a little sister. To him he felt like she was always needing to be protected and if the team wasn't going to do that, him and Brian were.

"I'll call you in a little while guys. I'm gonna head to the fort." Riley said hugging them one at a time.

"Take my car." Brian said handing her the keys. "And if anyone gives you any shit you turn around and come right back. Your always welcome here."

Riley smiled. "Thanks guys. I love you both." She said before turning on her heels and heading for the door.

"Riley." Rome said causing her to stop. Riley looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"We love you too." And with that she smiled and left.

AN: Wow. It's been quite a while since I've wrote. I started this story when I was like 15. Now I'm 20 and a nurse! Anyways.. I can't promise that I will update everyday or anything, but I will say that your reviews got me started again. Thank you guys so much! Read & Review :)


End file.
